Project: Deadeye
by Jamsieboy
Summary: "In order to become PROJECT you have to surrender your humanity. The technology takes over your soul." Accessing PROJECT database; unhandled exception at 0x8hho9; Katarina.exe and Zed.exe. Ignore the error and continue? Y/N ERROR; violated area code at8923hr, release Ashe.exe, Yasou.exe ...A..d..., ERROR


**Hey everyone, welcome to PROJECT: Deadeye, this was inspired by the PROJECT: Overdrive animation in 2015. I hope you all enjoy the story, you're all welcome to review/comment :)**

* * *

The train buzzed quietly as it glided along the rails. The skies dim but lit with the flare given off by the excessive presence of street lights and high-rise buildings. The city's lights blinded Adrian as he looked forward to his destination in front of him; the vibrant city skyline dominating his view. The picturesque scene felt as though it was within his reach.

Adrian looks to his feet, to observe the suitcases carrying his equipment. He brushes his trench coat to the side to observe the holster at his belt which was accompanied by a Mark III Pulse Pistol. His primary weapon currently residing in one of his two suitcases, his scoped Mark IV Pulse Rifle. Both of which he relied on in tense situations he managed to find himself in, or moreover the troublesome situations sought him out. He pulled his Pulse Pistol out of its holster to clean it over for the umpteenth time, admiring the emerald hue which glowed softly from the pistol's power source to the barrel. Mia glanced over at him, watching his every action as he took great care in cleaning his weapon.

" _He sure takes good care of his equipment_ " Mia thought, smiling softly.

"Next stop, Piltover," the system drones, an automated voice signalling their next stop.

"Come Mia," Adrian says rising from his seat; motioning to Mia, his shy, younger companion.

Mia nods, taking her leave from the comfortable high tech seats, picking up her equipment and awaiting Adrian's movement to the end of the aisle. Adrian feels the train grinding to a smooth halt, the city of Piltover, known affectionately as the 'City of Progress' coming into clear view. Adrian was here for a reason, one which he had kept secret from Mia for a short while. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue his charade for long as keeping her in the dark would only endanger her more.

Adrian confidently steps off of the train and onto the platform, Mia following gingerly. He is immediately assaulted by the acrid smell of smoke and a disorganised orchestra of sounds coming from near and far. Although he feels confident in his own ability Adrian could not help but worry that he was a little out of his depth in Piltover. Able to now see the city up close, Adrian is overwhelmed by its beauty and sophistication. He looks next to him to find a confused and scared Mia, frightened by all the new things overwhelming her sensitive senses. Adrian softly holds her hand, feeling her heart slow as the gesture calms her. He begins his trip towards the exit, leading Mia along with him.

" _I hope I will be able to meet who I'm supposed to in this city, it's my; no, Mia's only chance at safety for now,_ " Adrian pondered.

Exiting the station Adrian and Mia pass a figure standing next to the bottom of the stairs. Concealed by their clothing, their face was covered by a hood. An ominous aura emanating from this figure, one that Adrian couldn't quite figure out. Adrian squeezed Mia's hand a little causing her to emit a slight cry at the pain. Turning around Adrian realised that he unconsciously hurt Mia while on edge.

Adrian leaned towards Mia's ear. "I'm worried about the woman behind me at the bottom of the stairs. Don't look, it will give us away," Adrian whispered.

As Adrian turned around to assess how they would get down the stairs to finish leaving the station his train of thought was interrupted by an explosion to his right which shook the ground and made him lose his footing. He lost his grip on the suitcases as he began to fall down the stairs, Mia dragged along for the ride. His suitcases clattered down the stairs. The concealed figure also lost their balance, falling to the floor. Adrian and Mia end up colliding with the person, knocking off their hood. They all simultaneously hit the floor with a loud 'Thud!'

Panic ensues, people screaming and running for shelter as Adrian was briefly dazed, his vision blurry. He looked up to find Mia lying on top of him, shaken but unharmed. Looking to his left, he noticed that their mystery person was a woman, and she was stunningly beautiful. Adrian wanted to lie and stare a little longer, however his situation begged to differ. Another explosion occurred and he realised he needed to get Mia, the mystery girl who appeared to be unconscious from colliding with the ground and himself out of this situation.

"Mia, I need you to help me out here," Adrian told her. "We need to get ourselves out of here, as well as this I'm not going to leave this woman unconscious on the ground," He retrieved his suitcases and handed them to her.

"Mia, can you please hold on to these for me," Adrian politely said as he handed Mia the suitcases so he could pick up the unconscious woman. He did so in an improvisatory manner to prevent her from in further injury.

Adrian took a glance at the woman's face, she had a scar running from her left cheek down to her jaw. Her raven hair disheveled, partly covering her face; blood flowing from her forehead where she had hit the ground. Another explosion shook the ground beneath their feet.

"Come on Adrian, we need to go!" Mia cried with angst, snapping Adrian out of his daze. He nodded and began running; Mia following behind, still carrying his suitcases.

After running non-stop for five minutes alongside the countless number of civilians, Adrian's lack of stamina caught up with him, his lungs burning and sweat glistening off of his brow. He was certain they were a fair way from where the explosion occurred and was sure they could take a quick rest. He found a spot on the footpath that wouldn't hinder the civilians running past. He lay down the woman in the most comfortable position possible and decided to see about treating her head wound, however he was lacking in the medical skill. Mia had mild training in the medical field but had never put it to practice.

"Mia, can you help me treat her? She suffered a head wound from the explosion," Adrian explained.

"I can try however, I can't promise it to be perfect," Mia replied, hesitant but stirring up her courage to do her best. "We don't have any water either, we can't even clean her wound out… Ädrian, do we have any clean cloth or bandages?"

"I didn't pack anything of use, Mia," Adrian responded, while taking off his jacket. He placed it on the unconscious woman and began to tear the sleeve of his shirt so that Mia can cover up the wound. Mia examined the wound; it wasn't deep but had caused some moderate damage to the woman. It had begun to close up, the blood drying in some places but still bleeding rather profusely. It was clear that if this wasn't treated at least, the woman could suffer a far more serious condition. Finished ripping his sleeve off, Adrian handed the shredded cloth to Mia who slowly but carefully, tied it around the woman's forehead.

Once the injury was sufficiently bound and covered, managing to stem the bleeding somewhat, Mia sat down on the cold pavement trying to get comfortable and recover from the unexpected and alarming series of events. Adrian sat beside her; his heart rate steadying from the escape. The unconscious woman begins to stir, her head pounding as she starts to sit up.

"Ugh... my…... head…." the woman complained. Adrian jumped a bit, startled when he turned to see the woman finally conscious. Her crimson red eyes glimmering in the dark of the night, like a cat when discovered in the night, watching curiously the duo). Getting up slowly, he moves to assist the woman into a more comfortable position and allow her to regain her composure.

"Don't strain yourself, you've just injured your head pretty badly and my assistant has treated you," Adrian reassured, "Do you remember anything?"

"Uhm…... my name is….. Rin. This is…. Piltover… I remember standing outside a train station then… nothing" Rin answered uneasily, unsure of her surroundings and even her apparent saviours.

"An explosion tore through the city causing mass shockwaves, we were near you at the time and brought you to a safer location" Adrian told her. Rin nodded and sat silent for a few minutes.

"Do you reckon I would be able to tag along with both of you for now?" Rin inquired, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, alright," Adrian answered.

Adrian helped Rin to her feet, Mia also rising. Together they set off into the city, looking for a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **Editor: DeltoraQuestFan**

 **That's all I have for this chapter, hopefully my next one will be longer, thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
